modernmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily and John:001
Emily: kk im back John: i missed u so much Emily: sry i left you earlier, i had to go to the grissom band meeting Emily: i know... cuz im sexy John: yeah Emily: rofl Emily: i can't go anywhere but school or church or use the phone for 3 days Emily: :( John: why? Emily: i got grounded John: u better have done something freakign sweet Emily: i hit my sister John: lol John: thats all? Emily: yep Emily: she hits me 1ce and gets grounded 4 2weeks Emily: im glad i only got 3 days Emily: but then again Emily: im the favorite Emily: so i knew i would\ John: why did u hit her? Emily: cuz she poked me John: was it about clevage again? Emily: really hard Emily: yes Emily: actually no Emily: it was that when itook off my jacket Emily: she saw my stomache John: lol Emily: yep John: she's jealous Emily: she does it evbery day John: i wish i had a stomach like yours John: :( Emily: rofl Emily: so does everyone else John: yeah John: except Sarah Emily: yep Emily: she just wishes her wouldn't wail John: lol Emily: lol Emily: our avatars should go out, cuz they're to hott for their lemurs John: yeah totally Emily: heck yes Emily: they need name Emily: *names John: mine's name is uh... John: john? Emily: lol ok Emily: and mine can be.... Emily: um... Emily: (help me think) John: emily is a hawt name Emily: ok, she can be emily Emily: *emily thinks about how hawt john's name is* John: *john thinks about sex, emily and other girls, but thinks abou emily more than the other girls, and sex more than emily* Emily: *she concludes that it's not sexy enough and renames him as * Emily: *emily thinks about other girls and sex too* Emily: rofl John: *john thinks about her thinking about other girls* Emily: *Emily watches John thinking about her thinking about other girls* John: *john thinks about watching some wrestling* Emily: *Emily tries to think of hawter name than John to rename him as* John: hmmm Emily: *Emily can't think of a hawter guy's name right now, so decides not to change it yet* John: *john wants cake, stereotypically wants a woman to bake it* John: hey emily Emily: hey John John: so, u wanna hang out? Emily: I want some cake Emily: will you bake one for me? John: really? John: I'll bake anythign fro you Emily: mabey Emily: no, I lie John: OH SNAP Emily: fro? Emily: fro me? Emily: OMHBFM!!!!!!! John: fro u Emily: KELIES! Emily: ok, yeah, lets go hang out John: lets goto walmart! Emily: uber awesome! Emily: *they go to Walmart* Emily: ok, so Emily: ... Emily: yeah John: lets freakign freedom hard Emily: ok! John: *john grossly slobbers lips with emily* Emily: *Emily rapes John* Emily: bwahahahahaha John: *john wants more* Emily: *Emily gives it to him* John: *johns gets it* Emily: *Emily dies* John: *johns takes advantage of her unconsciousness* Emily: *Emily decides she is too uber sexy for death, comes back to life, and give John more* Emily: **gives John: *john cant get enough* Emily: *Emily can't give enough so decides it doesn't matter* John: *john gets tired* Emily: *Emily does too* Emily: *Goes to sleep* John: *john gets more tired* John: *john checks out emily's butt pervertedly during her sleep* Emily: *Emily wakes up and slaps John out of conciousness, then goes back to sleep* John: oh mama mia John: That was fun, I'm going home now bye John: *john prepares to leave* Emily: *italian guy walks up and says "you 2 do know you're in the middle of wal-mart right?"* Emily: so? John: *john looks at him, and becomes super pissed* Emily: (italian guy) well that kinda gross Emily: so? John: *john kicks italian man in face* John: *then he does it again* Emily: *emily hugs John* John: *then he does it while hugging emily* Emily: *and kicks the italian guy too* John: *john makes italian man explode just by looking at him* Emily: *italian guy dies* Emily: that's sexy John: *john makes him explode agian* Emily: that is too John: *even though neither are ninjas, John trie to have hawt ninja sex with emily* Emily: *Emily secretly is a ninja, but John didn't know it, so she calls him a no0b and teaches him to do it right* John: *john is embarrased* Emily: it's ok, it happened to me too John: really, baby? Emily: heck yes! John: *john whistles, and a unicorn comes out. John jumps on top of it* John: Lets go, baby! Emily: *Emily does too* lets ride a unicorn away! John: *secretly, in the evil layer of an old guy who's daughter lives in a basement, An evil maulant butterfly prepares an evil plan* Emily: its lair not layer John: no, its the evil layer, as in, layer, like a place between 2 parallel planes Emily: no0b John: :( Emily: im sorry.*makes out with John* John: *rudely returns kiss with eyes open* John: *the maulant butterfly comes into the air, where emily and john and the unicorn has ascended* Emily: why are you so rude? John: uh... Emily: oh my gawd Emily: ! John: I'm sry? Emily: ok John: OH MAH GAWS, WHATS DAT? Emily: exactly John: *teh maulant butterfly had a cyborge armchair, and was sitting in it while flying* Emily: o em geez! John: *john kicks the maulant butterfly in liek 6 nuts, and the butterfly doesn't budge, as if compeltely unhurt* John: WHAT TEH? Emily: yet again, o em geez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! John: *The unicorn dreams about how it would be cool to have a hamburger* John: *John throws emily at the maulant butterfly, permanently damaging the arm chair's fuel supply* Emily: *emily slaps the unicorn and say don't think of food, think of killing butterflies!!!! Emily: *emily is unhurt because she s sexy John: *John remembers a vision of an old man saying "butterflies are the most sacred and holy life in existance"* Emily: that man was a fag John: *then he remembers the old man transforming into a dragon and and makign out with other male dragons* John: what a fag Emily: yeah see? I told you John: *The maulant butterfly bites john* John: *john cries* John: Where my woman??? Emily: *emily bites the butterfly, then makes out with john* John: *john tastes the bug guts fromher mouth, and only frenches harder* John: *the maulant butterfly dies from massvies bowl movements such as texas and laura croft, so he fals tot he ground and slowly bleeding to deaht.* John: *John is happy* Emily: *Emily kicks the dying butterfly in like, 7 groins and keeps frenching John* John: *john frenches her until he gets tired* John: *then he goes to the ultimate home* Emily: *Emily never gets tired, she just sleeps because it makes john happy* Emily: *she follows him* Emily: kk, *Emily kisses John*